Don't leave me
by Yukairi Nozomi
Summary: Alibaba estira sus manos, corre e intenta tocarle porque sabe que ésa será la última vez. Pero no es suficiente, nunca lo ha sido ni lo será, y Cassim desaparece entre sus brazos como la luz desaparece en la neblina. Y él llora. Llora como nunca lo ha hecho. Llora asiéndose a ese cuerpo calcinado como un niño abandonado se aferra a la última esperanza. —No me dejes...—


▌**Disclaimer: **Ni la trama ni los personajes de Magi me pertenecen, tampoco gano un céntimo con este fanfiction.

▌**Advertencias: **¿Shonen ai, quizá? (nada importante, sólo una fujoshi se daría cuenta (?)). Spoiler de los capítulos 70 al 75 del manga. OoC', posiblemente. Semi!UA.

* * *

.

**Don't leave me**

**.**

* * *

Sangre, polvo, destrucción, gemidos, muertos. Caos.

El hedor a sangre fresca; la saliva que se ha convertido en hiel bajando por su garganta. Aquel zumbido taladrándole los tímpanos, el corazón palpitándole con exageración. El oxígeno que no le alcanza, le sofoca. Ni siquiera alcanza a comprender sus propias palabras.

Habla, sí ¿pero qué es lo que está diciendo? ¿Quién es ella, quién es él? ¿Les conoce?

No entiende qué es lo que está pasando. Se siente extraño, distante. Como si él flotara en medio de la nada y el tiempo se detuviese incluso cuando todo sucedía demasiado rápido. El cuerpo no le responde, aún cuando sigue moviéndose y aquel escenario espeluznante montado a su alrededor transcurre como una filmación extravagante e intangible.

Surrealista.

Escucha bramidos, pero él no entiende aún cuando puede escuchar a la perfección. Clamores por todos lados, desgarradores, apabullantes que ruegan, que aclaman, que esperan y gritan, fuerte, muy alto… "_Alibaba_"; dicen, casi dejándole sordo. ¿Pero quién es ésa persona?

Oh…

Claro. Le llaman, toda esa muchedumbre, y no entiende por qué y siente que aquella persona a la que con tanto ahínco llaman simplemente no es él, pero de alguna forma es muy propio. Tanto como para desconcertarle, hacer que su suelo de vueltas y vueltas aún estando estático.

Y es abrumador, aplastante. Quiere huir pero no puede; es como si sus pies estuviesen enraizados al destruido suelo bajo ellos.

Escucha un rugido. Gutural, que le hace temblar hasta el alma y congela su sangre.

No.

Sus ojos se abren de sobre manera, la boca se le seca y finalmente siente el temblor inconsciente que hace que sus piernas sean trémulas, tanto como para apenas sentir que aún están bien paradas sobre la tierra. Y ese… _ser_ obscuro suspendido en el aire vuelve a rugir, bate sus alas. Y entonces él tiene ese impulso de lanzarse sobre aquella criatura de poco más de tres metros, fauces hambrientas y largas garras.

Todo cobra sentido aún cuando sigue sin entender, ni mucho menos a razonar la situación. Sin embargo eso no importa, nunca lo hizo y seguramente nunca tendrá ningún sentido.

Es por _ésa_ persona. Y eso le basta para _saber _qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

**«Cassim…»**

—_Tú eres el único que puede salvarlo_ —

Alibaba pestañea observando fija, ausentemente a ese diminuto niño de azules cabellos. Su voz es suave, simpática pero, por sobre todo, clara y vagamente familiar, con un retintín inconfundible aún en medio del estropicio. En la frente del infante hay un símbolo. Brilla ¿acaso significará algo?

**«Salomón»**

Él no comprende qué es lo que esa palabra implica, únicamente fluye desde su subconsciente y se instala en su pensamiento mientras que su cuerpo vuelve a moverse por voluntad propia.

Le jalan ¿o es acaso él quien está yendo directamente hacia aquella bestia?

Entonces todo se hace resplandeciente, y vuelve a encontrarse con la nada. Pero ahí está él, y todo lo demás carece de importancia. Puede observar su cuerpo que se ve nebuloso, casi traslúcido. Como si fuera un espejismo del desierto a punto de desvanecerse ante el más mínimo roce.

¿Por qué está tan lejos? ¿Por qué su voz resuena como un simple eco marchito? ¿Por qué hay todo ese odio agobiándolo, pululando a su alrededor como una condena inminente?

¿Por qué _le _odia?

Desesperación. Angustia. Rencor. Jadea, intenta tomar aire, pero esa sensación opresiva sigue ahí, impidiéndole avanzar, alcanzarle de una vez por todas.

**«¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil?»**

¿Por qué tiene esa mirada? ¿Por qué no le deja acercarse?

¿Por qué está diciendo todo eso?

Alibaba aprieta los labios, escucha crujir sus propios dientes y también escocer sus ojos. Escucha algo hacer _crash_, y no supo si ese fue su raciocinio o _algo_ que había entre los dos y finalmente cedió a la presión de todas esas emociones suprimidas.

**«¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?»**

Entonces la sangre vuelve a hervirle, la emoción destilarle por cada poro de piel. Y su cuerpo se desliza. No piensa, él tampoco. Y colisionan. Una, dos, tres veces. Entonces siente su cabeza explotar de recuerdos, tan extraños como si se tratara de la vida de otra persona, que fluyen amargos e incontrolables como las lagrimas que se derraman por sus mejillas

Y él comienza a desvanecerse poco a poco, como polvo en el viento. Como una sombra que nunca estuvo ahí, pero los retazos de su presencia continuaran presentes.

—Oye, Alibaba ¿somos…? —

De nuevo se escucha lejos, muy lejos. Se aleja más y más, sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto. Y grita, grita fuerte, aún cuando la garganta esté pronto a desgarrársele.

**«No… ¡no lo hagas!»**

El limbo de desgracias le alcanza, justo como alcanzo al joven que lentamente se esfumaba en la nada. Alibaba estira sus manos, corre e intenta tocarle porque sabe que ésa será la última vez. Pero no es suficiente, nunca lo ha sido ni lo será, y Cassim desaparece entre sus brazos como la luz desaparece en la neblina.

**«¡No me dejes!»**

Y él llora. Llora como nunca lo ha hecho. Llora asiéndose a ese cuerpo calcinado como un niño abandonado se aferra a la última esperanza.

—…_baba_… —

Tal vez le llaman, pero él simplemente se ha quedado sordo y lo único que sigue resonando en sus oídos es la voz de aquel que se ha ido para nunca regresar. No importa el clamor de la multitud, tampoco lo que diga aquel pequeño, el hombre de purpúreos cabellos ni la adorable muchacha de fuerte voluntad.

—¡…_Alibaba_!

—¡Alibaba, despierta de una vez!

Y él finalmente despierta, en una sacudida, los ojos anegados en lágrimas y aquella sensación de pérdida carcomiéndole desde dentro.

Alibaba jadea, encontrándose a unos palmos de un rostro que en un inicio se le antoja desconocido debido a la conmoción. Aún puede sentir el fantasma escabroso de aquel sueño que parece más que un simple sueño y solo atina a reincorporarse con urgencia, los ojos bien abiertos y gesto perplejo.

Él estaba ahí. Con una mirada alarmada y los labios apretados, una de las comisuras de su boca, la derecha, levemente caída con aprehensión, como siempre que no sabía qué hacer en determinadas circunstancias.

_Estaba ahí_. De verdad lo estaba. Vivo. Justo como ayer y el día anterior a ayer.

Alibaba hipó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro muchacho.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero a ti que te sucede? —

Cassim no es una persona que se pudiera considerar como una persona especialmente preocupada por lo que sucediese a su alrededor; detestaba inquietarse más de la cuenta y normalmente mantenía sus emociones más o menos controladas si la situación no era especialmente delicada, las cuales tenían que ser forzosamente desconcertantes para que su temperamento cayese directamente en lo neurótico e impulsivo.

Esa era una de esas situaciones.

Cassim _nunca_ había visto llorar a Alibaba. Nunca desde la muerte de su madre hacía casi doce o un poco más años. Y, si era sincero, tampoco esperaba estar presente en un acontecimiento así por segunda vez. Mucho menos encontrarse con tremenda escena cuando el sujeto en sí estaba dormido y que, además, la situación continuara hasta después del episodio _durmiente_.

Así que tenerlo ahí, aferrado a su cuello como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desvanecer en la nada, sollozando encarecidamente contra el filo de su hombro y balbuceando cosas entre dientes simplemente le superaba. Lo superaba con creces.

—Eres un idiota… —

Cassim respingó, desconcertado, antes de gruñir desde el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué cojones estás hablando? ¡Si yo no…!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues otro sollozo por parte del rubio le impidió añadir cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Cállate, esto es tu culpa! ¡Idiota! —

El de castaños cabellos se removió con un suspiro, incómodo y aún descolocado, únicamente atinando a palmear suavemente su espalda. Aún podía sentir los espasmos ocasionales que estremecían el cuerpo del blondo, haciéndolo parecer diminuto y frágil.

Un pequeño desvalido, abandonado.

Cassim carraspeó, en un intento de regresar la compostura a su amigo de la infancia. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él…

—Ya, ya… solo fue… una pesadilla. Ahora quítate, es tarde… —Refunfuñó mirando el reloj de pared. Ya las 7:25 de la mañana. Chasqueó la lengua sin tener la delicadeza de disimularlo y tomó al _llorón _por los hombros, separándolo de él con una relativa suavidad.

El muchacho tenía la cabeza gacha y Cassim apostaba a que aún había rastros de agua en su rostro, pero al menos había dejado de lloriquear. El más alto palmeó con desenfado su cabellera clara, levantándose finalmente del colchón pues luego del arrebato… _emocional _de Alibaba había terminado por caer sentado en la cama.

—Andando, pequeño bebé llorón. Deja de holgazanear de una vez. —Exclamó el de rastas con desinterés, estirándose cual gato antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Había que alejarse de la incómoda situación cuanto antes. Ya después Alibaba se encargaría de decirle exactamente _qué_ había sido todo lo anterior. Pero cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir y fumar un puro para desquitar el desconcierto, la voz de Alibaba le detuvo.

—Cassim…

—¿Mhn? ¿Qué? —Tenía el cigarro entre sus labios y en la mano libre el encendedor, así únicamente se giró lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver a su amigo.

Ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama, aún con la cabeza agachada y su antebrazo cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Seguramente estaba limpiando su rostro.

—_Nunca _hagas una _estupidez _que te aleje de mi ¿entendiste? —Alibaba gruñó. Se escuchaba ronco y pastoso debido a su garganta seca, además de que su tono era casi como el de un infante enfurruñado. Aún así, Cassim alcanzó a percibir una amenaza bien disimulada en su tono.

Media mañana tan bizarra…

—Estás _raro,_ Alibaba. —Murmuró entre dientes, casi de mal humor, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

El blondo le vio salir en silencio e incluso después de que abandonó el recinto sus irises caramelo permanecieron fijos, ausentes, en la dirección donde el otro había desaparecido.

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el acolchado, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos recordando cada instante, cada pequeña cosa de aquella pesadilla. Tan… real. Tan palpable. No quería volver a pasar por algo así, ni siquiera en el peor de sus sueños delirantes.

**«Sólo… no me dejes de nuevo, Cassim»**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES** por si alguien no entendió (¿hay alguien leyendo por ahí?). Todo el delirio de arriba es la "pesadilla" de Alibaba, que es en realidad el recuerdo de una vida pasada. La línea temporal se ubica en pleno siglo XXI y la razón por la cual el príncipe llorón vive con Cassim es indefinida porque así lo digo yo (?).

Este one-shot puede ser la pauta para un futuro fic, uno largo y mucho más complicado. Pero para eso falta mucho (necesito que al menos Magi se acerque al final del manga, cosa que parece tardará por lo menos un año o más).

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
